


Manhandled

by All_InProcess



Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Fist Fights, miguel catches the hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: Day 3 of the Whumptober 2020 list: My Way or the Highway, Category- ManhandledEZ and Miguel finally get into a first-fight, something that has been long overdue.
Relationships: Emily Galindo/Miguel Galindo
Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953268
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Manhandled

Miguel Galindo was a man who had seemingly unlimited resources. Part of this extensive reach meant that he employed his own small army. Some of it was about protection, but a lot of them were employed to play more offense than defense. It had been a long time since Miguel had to do his own dirty work. He worked very hard to keep it that way, it was one of the few things that kept his two worlds separate. Or at least, it kept them separated in his head. If he wasn’t committing the acts of violence himself, there was no way for it to blow back on him politically or emotionally.

He used to be extremely adept at fighting. He had to be because of the people he grew up around and the company that his father kept. But he had fought so hard for so long to break out of that when he left home. He stayed strong, stayed in good shape, but he hadn’t done any offensive training in a very long time.

He was paying for it now.

EZ caught him with a hard overhand right to the check, knocking him backwards a few strides. Miguel fought to regain his composure, but while he had spent recent history trying to stay out of fights and dirty work, EZ had been making it his business. Going from prison straight to the MC had completely transformed him from the Stanford student he had been so many years ago. EZ was shorter but the difference in muscle mass could be spotted from miles away. He put his weight into his hips and bulldozed into Galindo, knocking him completely down to the ground.

EZ jumped on top of him and began landing blows to Miguel’s face. It was hurting his hands but the pain was cathartic. He had dreamt so long of being able to put Miguel in his place, to overpower him in the only way that he knew how. He would never have the money, or the network that the Galindo family had, but EZ would always be able to manhandle him one-on-one. He hated the machismo culture but there was something extremely satisfying about physically overpowering someone who claimed that they were so much better than you.

“This is long overdue for you, Galindo,” every fiber of EZ’s being radiated rage, “Not so tough without your fucking army.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing, Ezekiel,” blood was dripping from his nose and lips.

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

EZ brought his hand back to strike him again but Miguel managed to bring his arm up and catch EZ with his elbow, cutting above his eyebrow. There was a small trickle of blood starting to leak from it as they started to grapple once more. Miguel managed to get his hands around EZ’s neck, applying as much pressure as he could from him less than advantageous position of being laid out on his back. EZ broke the other man’s grip, but it took him a few seconds to recover and try to get some air back into his system. Miguel used those few precious seconds to push EZ up and off of him.

Galindo stood up and immediately started kicking EZ in the stomach and chest. The fact that the butcher’s boy, that Emily’s high school sweetheart, had gotten the best of him made his blood boil. EZ was shelled up on the ground, trying to figure out a next move while also getting the wind continuously knocked out of him by the tip of Miguel’s boot.

He managed to roll away and stand up somewhat, hands braced against his knees. Surprisingly enough Miguel stood back, granting him a few moments to try and breathe before they got all tied up again. EZ was trying to take a normal breath and Miguel was trying to wipe the blood off of his face, neither of them having much success.

“When’s the last time you had to do your own dirty work, Miguel?” EZ was completely upright now, a cocky smirk on his face, “You remember how you used to handle it before you hired a security team?”

“That’d sting a lot more if you hadn’t just been curled up in the fucking fetal position.”

EZ stepped in with a hard jab and Miguel managed to dodge it, pushing him down and kneeing him in the stomach. EZ managed to not hit the floor, backpedaling just out of Miguel’s reach. He recovered and struck Galindo to the body a couple times, waiting for him to drop his guard, and ten caught him to the jaw with a left hook. As Miguel began to crumble, EZ stepped behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck and putting him in a sleeper-hold.

“The only reason I’m leaving you here alive, Miguel,” EZ tightened his hold around the other man’s neck, “is because I promised Emily I wouldn’t kill you,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “But I never said that I wouldn’t bring you within an inch of your life.”

He felt Galindo struggling against his grip, smacking at his arm, nails digging trying to get him to relinquish him, but EZ wasn’t budging. There was too much satisfaction in the power that he was currently holding. As Miguel started to go limp, EZ let him drop to the floor. He stood over him for a few moments looking down at him before walking away, wishing he wasn’t a man of his word.


End file.
